Invicible sister 2
by igor1326
Summary: This is my take on Invicible sister. I really liked the movie but didnt feel like it had characters friendship that much
1. Nikki and George broke up?

So i feel like they didnt let us meet character alot. so i thought about making a bit of a longer story.

As we know we have three main chsracters. Molly, Cleo and George. And i was thinking about getting more interesting other guys in. Well lets start with few months after the original plot.

So as we know Molly kinda desapeard and that opend her eyes. Her friends done what they could to help her. and she was suprised. George was kinda growing up, he was still really smart. But he liked someone. So he wanted to suprise thes misterious girl. Cleo was still dating Carter, he tried to be nerd so he can make Cleo and George feel like its nothing to be ashamed of. oh and Molly broke up with Coug. She wanted to be more focused on her college and her sport career.

So it was friday night and Molly was getting into house and she sees Clea watching a movie. "Hey sis. not sleeping?" said Molly. Cleo looked at her "no, how was college?" answered Cleo who was having her eyes fixed on Tv. Molly sitted next to her and took a deep breath " it wasnt that great to be honest sis. and yoir school?" Cleo looked at her sister and said " you know, it could be better but Carter thinks that Georege and i need someone to show us that being nerds or geeks is fun". Molly gave her sister a look that only could be translated as "i understand you".

George was texting his ex Nikki, Nikki was kinda shy girl who was popular but she didnt like it that much. But with George she was hoping for a peace. But sadly it didnt work out for them. "Hey George did you saw Molly lately?" George saw the message but kinda was busy to answer so he just replied with "no" to Nikki it looked like he wasnt happy with her texting. But she was hoping that he would maybe call her or text her again. So she decided to call her bestie. "cmon Molly, pick up the phone..." tried to say calmly Nikki. "Hello, you got Molly's voice mail. shoot your message and i will call you or text you later. yours Molly" Nikki was sleepy since it was late but she was waiting maybd Molly or George could call her. The message Nikki left was "hi Molly its me Nikki. i know you are busy but i need someone to talk to. If you are not busy please call me."

Molly gave a call to her bestie. When Nikki picked up " hey, whats wrong? i didnt woke you up?" Molly heard "no. i was awake. um yea there is one thing. I think George maybe is mad at me or he hates me." Nikki said in a low voice. Molly was kinda confused "George hating you? why? he was so happy when i told him that you would love to meet him" Nikki felt her heart going even more futher then she could feel. "Molly we broke up,i hurted him" Molly was in shock "wait? you and George... but when? why? why no one told me that? i am yours friend i should have been told" said Molly with a bit of anger. "we didnt wanted to trouble you more. Since i am moving away anyway, i think its better if we see someone else. I just feel like he isnt the one for me..." said Nikki. " I cant belive what my ears are hearing right now, tell me this is one of your pranks?" Molly tried to calm down before she made someone sees whats going on and decided to check on her but it was late her mom was knocking on the doors "Molly baby, is everything okay? can i come in?" said hers mom. "Yea you can come in mom" said Molly. Her's mom came in and said " so whats wrong sweetie?" Molly said "hey Nikki,lets talk about this in a morning. i will give you a call" so when they ended the call "mom did Cleo said anything about George's and Nikki's brake up?" said Molly confused.


	2. Miss me?

Molly was still in shock, her best friend and Cleo's best friend broke up, but why would Nikki hurt him? "mom?" said Molly.

"yes baby?" answered her mother. " why would Nikki do that to George? i mean he treated her like she was a queen, but she acted like he was some kind of joke, or even a play where she is a director" said Molly bit angry. " honey, you should ask Cleo that, i think its better if she tells you" said Molly's mom. " um why? did she cheated on him mom? just answer me that?" Molly couldnt belive what is going on. "she did. it was the same day you left" said her's mom. "the same day i left. that bitch. she acted all in love when i was there. ugh..." Molly was so mad and she was thinking maybe she should call George and check on him. Her mom looked at her " Honey, calm down, as much as it makes you angry you cant do anything there. exept to be there for him of you want him happy." Molly was still fighting her anger "you are right mom. I just cant belive it. I called her my best friend. and she has done that? He is Cleo's best friend. He was helping her. And it hurts me to see him getting hurt.." Molly started gripping her fist. " Molly i understand that you see him as your younger brother. He is maybe younger then you and Cleo but he is stil young. Those things happend. Sooner or later. maybe he can be happy that it happend now. Who know maybe he can get a girl he deserves now" that made Molly smiled. she really saw him as a younger brother. After that talk she falt asleep and she couldnt help but feel sad for George.

George woke up and when he got up he saw that he got a text. it was from Cleo.

"Hey bestie, Carter asked if you wanna go with us to see a movie?" He couldnt help but smile at his friends trying to help him. " Id love to. But i dont wanna be a third weeler" answered George. He decided to go eat and see what does Cleo says.

Molly woke up feeling sore. "Damn... my neck hurts..." she stood out of her bed and changed into something comfy. and she decided to watch a movie or something.

Carter was trying to find a way how to help his friend George. But George was kinda shy. But still he was flirty. Well before Nikki he was. And then he got an idea.

Cleo was already awake. She felt urge to help Carter with George. But both knew that George was really hurt. But for now she was hoping its gonna be good... oh a text from George. "Molly?!" Cleo called her bit louder. " Yes sis? whats up?" said Molly coming out of her room. "so Carter and me are going out tonight and he wanted to take George as well. but he said he dont wanna go so he wont be a third wheeler" Molly looked at Cleo and smiled " you know what sis,id love to. I hope i can help you with George." Cleo was looking st her older sister " Really? You would do that for us?". Molly again gave her a smile but this time bigger one " George was the one to find a cure for my invisibility? id love to make his saddnes go away. in one hand he is my hero, i can live a normal teenage life thanks to him." Cleo was so happy. she told Carter and George and they both agreed. Molly decided to call George and talk a bit with him.

George took his phone and he heard a song "why you gonna let me down like that,i was nothing but a loyal"... he picked up "hello?" He said it kinda scared. "miss me George?" said the voice.. wait a minute... was it who he thinks it is... "Molly? is that you?" all he could hear was laughting "yup George you got that right. missed me?" he started smiling. " yes but how did you found this number?" she started laughting " Damn George for a geek you can be dumb sometimes. i am your besties older sister and your friend."

lets make another break here for now


	3. where am i?

He just laughted. "When did you got my number then?" he asked her. "um about half an hour, so whats up George?" asked her acting like she doesnt know. "Um nothing much" he said sadly. " so are we going to see movie?" she hoped she can ease the pain in him. " yea, you going?" she smiled " yes. And i was hoping we could go in matching clothes". he was shocked at that. "Molly are you sure?" She said it qucikly " Yes George. i do wanna go in matching clothes as you". George was confused. Why does such a good looking girl trying to be like him. He sees him self as a Geek, he thinks Molly will just play with him. But in reality you dont know until you try something, right? " But why? i am nothing more then a ge..." he tried to say but Molly screamed " If yoi finish that sentece i am gonna... i am gonna... George?" He didnt wanted to hurt her but he felt like he did... "Molly i...am sorry. i just... Nikki cheated me and i feel a bit on the edge". She finally got him to say that. But she didnt felt happy about that. She knew that its eating him inside... " look George. I really wanna match our clothes... we are friends, you saved me from being invisible forever you know? you and Cleo fought for me. Even tho i felt like i was gone. But then you two were doing everything you could. You skipped clases to find a cure... George...thank you... you are my little brother...and always will be that..." she said that with almost tears in her eyes. She wanted to be strong for him and Cleo. I mean you never know what could happend next in life.

Cleo was trying to find a black dress she wore on prom. But then it was a casual date, she said "what would Molly wear?" she could hear quiet voice from doors "id wear something i feel the best in. Something that says "look i am taking over the world"" she said that with a smile to her little sister. Cleo felt so happy for the first time about her look. " Molly?" Cleo said shyly "yes baby sister?" Cleo kinda was scared but she wanted to ask "do you think i grow up? do i still look or act as geek?" Molly was getting angry "Cleo... whats up with you and George calling your self Geeks?" she wanted to help them but didint know how.. " you were my everything..." it was Molly's phone "wait baby sister. its from...George's mom" both Molly and Cleo were scared did something happend to George.

Molly was afraid to pick up but she did "um Hello miss, is everything okay?" said scared Molly. Cleo could only watch her older sister. "um you are George's friend? am i right" said the lady. Molly was noe getting really scared. "yes Miss,i am." Molly could swear she could hear her heart beats " well i dont know how to say. but..." Molly had to stop her. "I... is he o..okay?" Molly couldnt cope with her fear "he had car crash. And he is in hospital and he called you and your sister. so could you come?" Molly couldnt belive it. George had a car crash? What happend? " yes we are coming Miss" Cleo said "whats wrong sis?" Molly gave her worried look " he is in hospital...he had car crash and he called for us Cleo" Cleo just screamed. Their mom went in as fast as she could " Whats wrong honey? why is Cleo screaming?" Molly had started tearing up and she runned in her moms hug "Mom George is in hospital and he called for us...mom what if something happend to him? what would i do without him?...i love.. .him? mom... i love him..." Cleo looked at her older sister crying over her classmate..

George was in pain. He felt alone... he just whispered " Molly, Cleo i need you... where are you guys?..." His mom could only look at him... It hurted her, thats her's son and he is suffering. He tried moving his left hand but it felt like it was made out of rock. He bearly opend his eyes and he saw his mom with two people.

" Girls you came?! thank you for being there for him,it means so much to know that he is not alone. He will always have friends to talk to. And girls i couldnt thank you enough. " said his mom. Molly was fighting her tears when she saw him. She had to leave a room with alot of thoughts on her's mind. Molly was walking around the hospital's coridors. And she saw this little girl crying " Hey. you okay sweetie?" said Molly. Little girl looked at her and wiped off her tears " i..i wanna be alone...no one likes me..." Molly gently hugs her "listen,i know you are young and you probably dont understand alot. But when people hate you or makes joke about you. Thats becouse they are afraid of you passing then" She looked at Molly and smiled and she took of running and screaming " Thank you alot miss" Molly was fighting her demons at the moment. Alot of bad thoughts went thru her head "is he okay?" "what if its serious" "what if i lose him?".

Cleo was in his room and he slowly was getting back. " where am i..." said the wrak voice of George. Cleo couldnt help but scream "Molly he is awake." and then she decided to calm down. " you are in hospital. you had icident" he was looking at her but it hurt him to move his neck. "what are you doing here? how did you know where am i?" asked George. "your mom said you called us. So we got here" said Cleo. "Us? but you are only one here." he said " your mom needed a break and Molly couldnt see you in pain she is also out. i can call them if you want" said Cleo.

"yes please...i havent seen Molly in a year.. and i wanna say my mom for crashing her new car" he said weakly.


	4. Sleepover at hospital?

Cleo went to look for Molly and George's mother.

"Molly... he is Awake. He called for you and his mom, have you seen her?" Cleo tried to say without making Molly scared that something happend to him.

"What?! really? i am going there" Molly said exited to see George. Cleo only could smile seeing her older sister so happy.

"yea, he is waiting for you" said Cleo. Molly wanted to go in the room but she was scared will he remeber her, they havent seen eachother for two years. As she wanted to knock she heard " Oh hey Molly. how are you? did you visited him yet?" it was George's mom. "No, i am kinda scared actually.." his mom stopped her "scared? Molly why would you be scared?"

Molly looked at the door "what if he forgot me? Maybe he wont remeber me" George's mom just looked at her and smile "I will go in first, then you can have more time with him. But just to let you know, he didnt forgot you. Both him and Cleo missed you so much" Molly just smiled at that. Molly sitted on bench near his room and she said to her self. "Maybe they need you more then you need this so called Career..."

"Hey son, how are you feeling?" asked George's mother. "I am feeling better..Listen mom,i am sorry i crashed your new car..." she stoped him " No dont blame yourself. Police said you got hit. Car can always get fixed, but what would i do without my son? The most important thing is that you are feeling better and that you will get better." He relaxed after that. Doctor came in the room " Hello, how is our pacient feeling?" George lifted him self a bit. "Better,much better" said George.

"Did you visited him yet?" Cleo said and sitted next to her older sister. "No, his mom is in now. She told me she is giving me more time". Molly said "I see, well hope he is fine" Molly looked at Cleo " he will... i hope" " you can come in now" they heard. And it was George's mother. She walked to Molly and putted her hand on Molly's sholder. Molly walked in slowly " Hey... How are you feeling?"she looked at George. He gave her a weak smile "I am feeling better then i did. How's your career going?" " um... its not going so well, i miss my familly,friends. its way harder then i thought... i wanna come back.." she said fighting her tears back. He looked at her " hey, you know? no one said it was gonna be easy, but you already won one hard battle. Did you forgot? You were invicible. But you didnt gave up,did you?. Just try again. You are strong girl and you will do it." he told her. she blushed at his words. " I guess you are right.. so what's up with Cleo? she seems..." she tried to change topic so she can hide her blushes. "I dont know,maybe she just missed you so she is trying to be happy for you" he said to her looking thru the window. "You are right i guess. I am sorry for what Nikki did.. You deserves so much better... i wish i was there to have my eye on her..." he taps her sholder " Molly, its okay. It happend so yea, its okay. i will move over soon"he said. Molly just felt so sad...

Carter was sitting with Nikki " I cant belive he is in hospita... i hope he is okay..." said Carter. Nikki was looking around. She didnt say anything. Carter was looking at Nikki "hm? something wrong?" Carter said but Nikki just whispered " We broke up... i lied him... i never cheated on him...he dont deserves me...Molly is a girl for him..." Carter looked at her " You lied him? what do you mean? Nikki was looking down "i lied to him,i just dont think i am girl for him... i told him i cheated on him so we broke up... he needs better girl... And i think Molly loves him..."

"Molly?" he asked her looking at his bed sheets " yes? something wrong?" she said. "No, i just... i dont understand why? why did she did it.. i.. ugh..." Molly hugged him gently " whatever was the reason... it happend.. you will move on... there is a planty of girls who would love to be with you" he hugged her back "thank you..." they spended few minutes hugging... "well visits are done for today" doctor said "sorry" both of them let go," Well i will see you tommorow George" doctor was looking at them. " yup,see you tommorow Molly" she went out. and docor said when they got out " you like him? dont you?" Molly smiled and looked at doctor "i.. do.. even more then like.." doctor sees her and smiles " i can try to make you stay in roon with him,if your parents let you" she smiles "Let me call them" she calls her mother " Hey mom" Molly's mom picked up " Hey honey, is everything okay?" said her mom. "um yes.. i was wonderig can i stay in hospital with George? doctor said since i li...love him i can stay if you let me" Molly's mom laughed a bit " yes love. you can." Molly smiled " thank you mom, you should let Cleo also so he wont figure it out" Molly said. " Okay. I will tell her for you" Molly was so happy "thank you,thank you so much" they hunged up and she told doctor what she said " okay,let me tell them to bring two beds in his room"she smiled even more " thank you" she waited in front of room " hey Cleo" Cleo smiled " hey older sister. mom told me what's going on,sleepover?" Molly couldnt hide her smile " yup, we didnt had one in years"


End file.
